


Shading, Cranberry, Breezy

by Alya_Selene



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: Harry has nightmares about his life with the Dursley but he can rely on his Sevy to help him forget this past.





	Shading, Cranberry, Breezy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post for the Inktober and, in fact, it is the first time I post in English. As you can guess I'm not a native speaker, I'm French, so there might be some mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy what I wrote.
> 
> Today's words are shading, cranberry and breezy. At least this is what I found.

_Harry was trembling in the kitchen of a house he knew too well. He had burnt the cranberry cake and he knew by the fast approaching shadow of his uncle that the breeze had carried the smell of burnt cake. His hands were grabbed and slammed on the hot stove. The five years old boy screamed as white hot pain shot through his hands, crawling up his arms. The smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming, turning his stomach. Tears streaming down his pale and emaciated face, he tried to free himself._

 

\- Hadrian? Hadrian, wake up.

 

Harry was startled awake, his forehead covered in sweat, and he tried to wriggle out of the hands holding him.

 

\- Hadrian, calm down, please. You are safe. You are not there anymore.

\- Sevy? Is that you?

\- Yes, it's me.

 

The boy's slender arms went around my neck and the dark-haired man hugged him close. He swore to himself that the boy would never go back to this blasted house, no matter what Dumbledore would say. He would need to call Lucius in the morning to ask the man to help him adopt Hadrian James Potter, also known as Harry Potter. Severus Snape was not known for being one to expose his emotions but he could not let this slide. He could not allow the best friend's son to be tortured and treated like a slave by his own relatives. He would not let the memory of threatening shadows and the smell of burnt cranberry cake carried by the small breeze of an October evening ruin the life of this young innocent boy, his maybe soon to be son.

 


End file.
